Lovefool
by frostimar
Summary: One of the countries top diagnosticians is, instead of curing the sick, attempting to seduce a wombat with a pretty mouth and daddy issues while a bizarre epidemic breaks out at PrincetonPlainsboro. Informal sequel to the morning after, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so first multi-chapter foray into the house fanfic world, so please be kind and review. Advice or suggestions plot wise are appreciated! Also if I got anything medically wrong, I'm sorry, do excuse.

Disclaimer: don't own, if I did…All porn….All the time.

Summary: One of the countries top diagnosticians is, instead of curing the sick, attempting to seduce a wombat with a pretty mouth and daddy issues while a bizarre epidemic breaks out at Princeton-Plainsboro. Informal sequel to the morning after, Slash.

They had sex.

Twice.

Dr. Robert Chase had sex with his boss twice. His jerk-off, irritating, nasty, son of a bitch Boss…and the worst part was, the sex was fantastic, at least the second time. He didn't really remember the first time, neither could House. Basically they'd gotten so hammered that they couldn't see straight and humped like monkeys. The hangover was a bitch.

When Chase came into work on Monday he felt like there was a spot light on him, following him. Everyone would look at him and see a big, fluorescent light that said, 'fucked by Dr. Gregory house!'

He scuttled through the lobby, not looking anyone in the eyes. He was in the elevator, safe at last. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then a familiar cane wormed its way between elevator door and the wall. The door pushed open and leaning on his cane was House with a, cat-ate-the-canary smirk. It was an expression that House seemed to have reserved especially for people he was about to publicly humiliate and Chase.

The Aussie tried to position himself as far as possible from House, literally in the corner pressed between the walls of the small moving box. He felt like a little bird who'd been confronted by a very big cat.

House didn't move, but he watched Chase from the corners of his eyes, his blue, blue, fucking blue eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Fine." Chase said in a clipped voice.

"Bed warm enough?"

"Perfect,"

House sighed, Chase was blushing, yes. But that wasn't enough. They'd slept together! He needed more of a reaction then that. "So do you make it a habit to sleep with your bosses or am I just special?"

Chase panicked he finally squeaked, "Habit?"

The older man raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out.

"I-I didn't mean that!"

House grinned, a real, live grin and it was like a forty watt light bulb went off in his eyes; like some magic razor had shaved a decade off his face. The blonde next to him stared, a full-blown stare with big eyes and parted lips.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'll be forced to stick something in your mouth, and I'll give you a hint it isn't my cane." House said, he moved closer and closer to Chase, close to the point when the older man's chest was just a few inches away from Chase's.

With a soft whir the elevator doors opened and Chase literally scampered out.

House watched the blonde, little wombat scrambled down the hallway. "That was different," he remarked. He was officially interested in the puzzle called Robert Chase. He'd have to inform Wilson immediately.

XoXoXo

"What?" Wilson gasped, spewing coffee all over himself. It would've been funny if…oh hell it was hilarious.

"I fucked Chase."

Wilson blinked, once, twice, three times. Then he pinched himself. House was still sitting there, looking at him patiently, waiting for Wilson to ask the next logical question. "But you're…straight?"

"Well, you know, everyone's just a little bit Bi." House shrugged.

"And you're a little bit Bi for Chase?"

"And you too."

Wilson sputtered again and more coffee spewed from his mouth all over his shirt…again.

House laughed, he cackled, he snorted, he might even have giggled. It was the best laugh he'd had, probably all month. "Just kidding."

"Ah-ah-god. Wow, house, no, never-ever again!" Wilson just stuttered. "Oh my god,"

"So listen, how do you go about wooing a blonde with a pretty mouth?"

"A guy?!"

House glanced sideways at Wilson, "Well you're good with blonds,"

"Women! Blonde women!"

"Well Chase is pretty, women are pretty. I figured they'd think the same."

Wilson rolled his eyes and sighed, "Trust you to be a superficial jerk."

"Wilson, this is serious, stop focusing on petty details."

They sat in silence for a moment, finally House's pager beeped.

The older doctor checked it.

"New patient," House remarked, "Gotta go, sick people to bug, but you keep thinking!"

Wilson just watched dumbly as House limped off. His best friend was Bi. Wilson eye twitched, he'd never pinned House for Bi. Well, then again, Chase was very pretty.

XoXoXoXo

The new patient was boring, simple influenza, House was a bit irritated that his crack team couldn't figure it out on their own. But he did need to talk to Chase, well more irritate with extremely personal questions, but technically it involved talking. He told Cameron and Foreman to treat the influenza girl and told Chase to scamper into his office.

In said office Chase nervously sat down on the bookshelf as far from House's chair as possible.

"Oh come on, you know I don't bite." House sneered.

Chase rolled his eyes. "What do you want, House?"

"Well earlier you said that you made it a habit to sleep with your bosses."

"That was a miscommunication." Chase stammered.

House ignored him, "So maybe you'd like to continue the habit."

The blonde's eyes widened, "H-house, you like me?"

"Now I never said that,"

Chase shook his head, "No, no, no, House, stop it right now."

The older doctor frowned, "What're you some kinda woman?"

"House I'm not interested!" Chase growled.

"I'm offering you free sex!"

"Yeah, well I'm refusing free sex!"

"Did you suddenly turn straight?" House finally said quizzically.

"No, House. It was a mistake, I don't wanna-just stop it, House."

House raised an eyebrow, "Give me one good reason."

"I'm looking for a long-term committed relationship, you're a series of over-complicated one night stands." Chase spat. Then he got to his feet and stormed out.

The older mans blue eyes followed the doctors figure as he left the glass room and stormed down the hall, watching Chase's neck twitch, the blonde wanted to look back at House, but he didn't.

House was more then interested. He was perplexed. Chase wanted a long-term relationship? Chase wanted a long-term relationship? Why did that not fit Chase. Chase who slept with a drugged up Cameron, Chase who willingly screwed House twice, why was he now suddenly starting to pull back? Then a new thought struck, House didn't have enough information. He knew Chase, yes. Knew Chase as an office-buddy. But what did Chase do outside of the office?

It was a question for the ages.

XoXoXo

Friday rolled around pretty quickly, House didn't talk to Chase, the only time they spoke was during the differentials. But House has a plan, a big, fat, plan that bordered on stalking, but technically…well it might as well be.

House was going to follow Chase and see how the Aussie spent his Friday nights. House was willing to bet a kidney that Mr. Robert Chase liked to hang out in bars, bars where singles were looking for other singles who wanted a quick fuck and an empty bed in the morning.

Chase left the hospital at eight. He went home.

House followed on his bike, keeping a block away from Chase's apartment. Chase emerged at nine, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black button down shirt that was at least two sizes to small because the edges of the shirt just barely brushed the top of his black leather belt.

Damn.

Pretty blondes really could get away with wearing anything, even without the all-mighty set of breasts.

House followed Chase, not to one of the typical straight bars, this was a gay bar. That was the first interesting thing House noticed. The second was the way Chase grinned at the bouncer and touched his shoulder, women did it when they were flirting. Chase pulled it off just as well…actually better because of the way his hair fell into his face. The hair didn't obscure anything, it just sort of…framed everything.

The bar wasn't too crowded yet, so House hopped off his bike and managed to get inside the bar with minimal glances at his cane. Some guys actually gave him the look, the look that House gave women wearing short skirts and high heels. The doctor shrugged, maybe the whole cane thing was kinky.

Inside the bar it was dark and crowded and smoky. There was music playing in the background. House glanced around, spotted Chase in one of the smokier corners with some of the bigger boys in leather coats with big tattoos. He limped over to the bar and ordered a beer, watching the pretty blonde flirt.

He felt jealous.

That was a surprise, he hadn't thought he cared enough about Chase to feel jealous.

Now Chase's hands were all over the other man's chest, he was smirking with smoky blue eyes that said screamed 'screw me!'

Now House was angry.

Now the other man has his hand in Chase' back pocket and now they're going to the bathroom.

Now House feels bad.

And then the anger comes back.

The doctor sits at the bar for a good twenty minutes. Chase comes back from the bathroom alone, rubbing his mouth and looking like he just lost four grand at the poker table. House was smug now, Chase wasn't to pleased about his little foray with Mr. steroids, and in some twisted way that made House even smugger.

And then he noticed the bruise.

The anger was back again.

House slipped off the bar stool and watched as Chase went to a new corner and worked his magic on a new man who was at least a half foot taller then him and a hundred pounds heavier.

But ten minutes later Chase is going back to the bathroom, tucked under a new guys arm. House sat back on the bar stool and waited. He needed more information. Chase came out of the bathroom twenty five minutes later and the tall guy followed him, asking questions and looking deeply confused. Chase glared, pouted, and went to the bar. The tall guy left.

But Chase was walking stiffly, not only the kinda stiff that came from having something hot and throbbing shoved up your ass, more the kinda pain where it hurt your shoulders so that it hurts to swing your arms when you walk. Chase had both kinds of awkwardness in his gait.

So far the information said that Chase had a thing for one night stands. Chase also had a thing for having one night stands with guys who looked just a little bit dangerous. Chase also liked one night stands with guys that ended up leaving him in some sort of pain.

Masochism fit, but House suspected something deeper, something pathological instead of sexual arousal. Chase always said yes to things he didn't want to do.

So House waited. And he watched.

Two weeks later on a Friday there was enough data to push Chase until the Aussie told House all the missing information.

They were at the same bar, doing the exact same thing.

Chase was wiping off his mouth and rubbing a new bruise on his cheek.

House was jealous, smug, and angry…all at once.

Now he was watching Chase snuggle up to some big biker man. House slipped off the bar stool and walked over to_ his _blonde. Chase didn't even notice House's familiar limp, he was to busy simultaneously focusing on smirking, touching this random guys chest, and making his eyes say something different then what his brain was thinking.

His brain sort of wanted someone to make him stop.

His brain wanted to go home and watch a movie cuddled in someone's chest.

His brain wanted to wake up to a bed with another warm body beside him.

"Didn't know you had a think for big, bad biker boys."

Chase tried to whirl around, he knew that gravely voice, but since the majority of his body was pressed against two hundred plus pounds of bad boy, his neck twisted and he saw his boss, standing behind him, leaning on his cane, glaring. "House!" Chase gasped, the blonde almost didn't recognize his own voice…because his voice sounded happy to see House….and that couldn't be right.

"Who's this?" The taller man growled.

"Uh-he's no one, just some guy I work with." Chase said quickly, "listen, how about we get outta here, huh?" Chase curled his fingers around his new squeezes collar and looked up at him with forced lustful eyes.

"I'm his boss." House growled. "Now get your hands off his ass."

"Why? He looks like he's pretty happy with where my hands are," The biker said.

House took a step closer and practically shoved his face in the taller mans, "Well I'm not."

"House, stop it," Chase growled, "What I do in my time is none of your business!"

"It is when you start hacking up semen at work, I knew that oral fixation of yours would bite you in the ass someday." House retorted. He glared back at the biker, "Now get your hands off my employees ass."

"Or what?" The taller man sneered, nodding towards House's cane, "You'll hit me with your cane?"

"No, I'll bite you and infect you with crippleitis." House snapped.

The biker looked at Chase, then at House and back again. Finally he shoved Chase into House and stormed off, "Fine, fucking blondes always has strings attached."

Once the biker was out of sight House spun Chase around and examined his face, "You okay?" There was a cut and a new bruise.

"I'm fine!" Chase snarled, pushing House away. "How fucking dare you! You have no right-"

"When my employees are whoring themselves for free I have a right to interfere."

"I'm not whoring myself," Chase insisted, "If I were I'd have to charge."

"What fifty cents?"

Chase crossed his arms over his chest and glared, "I dunno I think I could go for a little bit more."

Their pagers started to buzz.

They checked them simultaneously.

"Influenza girl?" House said quizzically.

"She's been at the hospital, recovering, her parents wanted to make sure she was alright," Chase explained, only half paying attention to House. "She should be healed now, it's been two weeks…"

"Maybe she doesn't have influenza."

Chase shook his head, "she's got all the symptoms…"

"Let's go," House sighed.

"I don't have a car," Chase said in confusion, "And I look like-"

House looked quickly at Chase, too tight blue jeans and a short white button down shirt…low tight jeans. "You look like a slut, now come on, you get to ride the house bike."

Chase glanced down at himself one more time and followed House.

A/N: House is totally doing chase. Totally. P.s. no beta so sorry for any typos.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yay more chapters! Yeah…nothing else to say.

Chase was loath to admit.

But the House bike was a pretty nice ride.

They reached the hospital in fifteen minutes, hopped off the motorcycle and strode into the hospital. Chase was a few steps behind his longer legged boss, trying to simultaneously tug his shirt lower and ignore the looks the nurses were giving him. Luckily it was ten on a Friday night so the hospital wasn't too crowded.

"Stop being so insecure." House chided.

Chase paused a beat, but kept up with the older doctor. "Did your page say what was wrong with her?"

"Nope."

"She just had a base case of the flu," Chase mused.

"House!"

Chase grinned wryly as House threw his head back and groaned. They turned around to see Cuddy stalking towards them, heels clicking menacingly. "You screwed up," Cuddy said accusingly.

"God works in mysterious ways,"

"You're just a drugged up cripple," Cuddy growled, "The flu girl, she started seizing, not flu. You misdiagnosed her and the parents are coming down on my ass."

House rolled his eyes, "I did not misdiagnose her, it was the flu!"

"Everything looks like the flu," the dean of medicine said, "Now I-"

"Fascinating, excuse me, lives to save, blondes to screw in broom closets."

Chase blushed on that last one.

"Chase?" Cuddy asked, her brow furrowing. "What're you wearing?"

"I found him on a corner and decided to take him home, isn't he adorable?" House said, voice laced in sarcasm, he turned on his heel and walked to the elevator. "Stop trying to seduce your other boss, Aussie."

"House!" Chase yelled, it lost some intensity because he was bright red and his voice cracked. The blonde shrugged apologetically to Cuddy and trotted into the elevator after House.

"So…what causes seizures."

Chase raised his eyebrows, "Like everything?"

House looked down Chase's torso to the small line of skin that showed between the top of his pants and the bottom of his shirt. "You know you turn pink when you blush."

The blonde's eyes widened almost violently and he backed away from House, tugging down his shirt and wriggling.

House had a chuckle at the blonde's expense and walked out as the doors opened.

"What presents itself like a flue and turns into a nasty infection." House said.

Chase followed the older doctor and shrugged sarcastically, "Oh I dunno, only about twenty five different infections."

"Yeah and none of them are good, how old did you say she was?"

"High school age, seventeen."

House glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "She had a fever?"

"Well yeah-"

"Sex makes you hot."

Chase missed a step, "You think she has an STD?"

"Syphilis." House agreed.

"But she-we-there would've been more symptoms, she didn't have a rash."

"But she's had a high fever for at least a week judging by how long she's been at the hospital and teenagers with syphilis tend to get high fevers." House paused, "Go test her for Syphilis and any other STDs you can think off."

Chase nodded and went off the lab to run the tests.

House meanwhile opened the glass door to his office and found Foreman and Cameron sitting there, "Sorry to keep you waiting, had to do a hot nurse in a closet."

Foreman gave him that frustrated, but patiently waiting for House to be a genius look and Cameron looked completely miffed.

"She seized," Cameron announced with a concerned look on her face.

"Boring, what else?"

"She definetly doesn't have the flu, you were wrong." Forman said with a triumphant eyebrow raise.

"I was not wrong, she had the flu, now she has something else." House growled, "Does she have a rash?"

"Not that I could see," Cameron said, "Maybe it's-"

"Check harder," House commanded.

Foreman made no move, "I think she has an infection."

"I know, now go see if she has a rash." The older doctor said in irritation, it was refreshing when Foreman argued with him…key word being argued; not stated useless pieces of information in an unnecessarily pompous manner.

Foreman rolled his eyes and followed Cameron out.

House sighed and limped over to his white board and began writing down symptoms.

Daddy issues

Pretty hair

Mild masochism

Thing for bad boys

House thought for a moment and then wrote down another one.

Thing for girls with pending HIV test results

Thing for mean boss

Thing for one night stands

The doctor erased the symptoms and sat down in his chair, twirling his cane between long fingers. This little puzzle was getting more and more interesting.

Cameron and Foreman came back ten minutes later, both looking irritated, "No rashes," Foreman announced.

"Huh, that's weird," House said sarcastically, "did you check everywhere?"

They both nodded.

"Everywhere?"

"Yeah, House, everywhere!" Cameron sighed.

House rolled his eyes, he let it go. If they were wrong about a rash then he'd got to gloat about being right later. "Okay differential?"

"Undiagnosed epilepsy and simple influenza," Cameron said.

House snickered and even Foreman gave her a sarcastic look. House wrote the girls symptoms on the white board and after five minutes none of them thought of anything. "Maybe it's two different diseases?" Foreman said, "Seizures don't fit anything that goes with flue-like symptoms."

"I'm with Foreman, Cameron go forth and redo her tox screen; Foreman go down to the lab and whip chase till he works faster."

The ducklings headed off and House started to bounce his oversized tennis ball against the wall, the constant drumming of the ball on the wall relaxing his brain.

XoXoXo

Half an hour later the tox screen was negative for drugs or alcohol and the girl had no STDS.

The four doctors sat in silence until House finally got to his feet. "Okay, I'm interested." He announced.

"Good to know," Foreman said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's her history?"

"Nothing special," Cameron sighed, "Healthy family, healthy girl, she just had the flu."

"It wasn't the flu, whatever caused the seizure was making her sick before," House insisted, "think harder!"

"I don't know, Lupus, maybe?"

House rolled his eyes, "Buzz, wrong."

"I still think she has Epilepsy."

"Fine, go test her."

Cameron looked up at him and said slowly, "Fine, I will." She stormed out and down the hall, heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"So, any ideas worth writing down?" House asked.

"Could be hepatitis," Chase shrugged.

"Then why'd she seize?"

House sighed.

Foreman's pager beeped. "Shit," The doctor sighed, "The girls having a panic attack."

Chase and Foreman dashed out of the room and House followed at a quick limp, he liked panic attacks.

Inside the glass room the girl was lying on her bed, flailing and writhing. She was screaming inarticulacy and weeping. Cameron looked like a fourteen year old boy confronted with a crying girl he had a crush on. She reached into a drawer for a sedative but was interrupted by House banging on the glass.

"She's not having a panic attack," House yelled, shoving a nurse out of the way to get into the door of the room. "She's asleep you idiot."

"House did you take to much Vicodin?" Cameron said loudly, above the girl's shrieks.

They were interrupted when the girl stopped screaming and whimpered pathetically, tossing and turning. "No, no, make it stop, make it stop!"

"Make what stop?" House asked quietly, approaching the bed.

"It hurts! Make it stop hurting!" She sobbed. Her eyes were squeezed shut but tears were trickling slowly from under her lashes.

"Tell daddy where it hurts."

The teenager on the bed coughed violently, "Chest," She gasped. "I hate it! Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Wake up and it'll stop hurting."

She just cried in response and rolled onto her other side.

"Someone poke her or something." House said irritably.

No one moved.

House got a pen out and poked the webbing between the girls thumb and index finger.

"Ow!" She gasped, eyes flying open and jolting upright in bed. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, "What…Why am I crying?"

"Oh it was nothing, just a bad dream." House shrugged. "Now what did you forget to tell us in your history?"

"N-nothing, my parents are healthy, I was, my grand-parents are alive…" She trialed off and looked up at House with concerned eyes, "Am I gonna die?"

"I doubt it, you got a job?"

"Well no, but I volunteer at an animal shelter."

House raised an eyebrow and glanced at Cameron. "Animals?"

Camerons mouth dropped open, "Leptospirosis, it's transmitted through animal urine…"

"Doesn't explain the seizure," Foreman said again.

"If we cure the Leptospirosis we can isolate what caused her to seize." Chase said.

House shrugged, "I like it. Chase go test her for lepta-whatever, Foreman and Cameron tomorrow go test all the dogs at the shelter she worked at and see which one got her sick." Then he limped off before Foreman and Cameron could complain.

Chase shrugged and went to take some more blood.

XoXoXo

The test results came back negative, the girl didn't have Leptospirosis and House was at another loss.

It was midnight.

The girl was stable, so they decided to come back in the morning and try it again.

Cameron and Foreman left.

"House, can I get a ride home?"

"No."

Chase glared.

"Oh alright fine."

They walked silently out to House's bike. Chase was tired and more then happy to rest his head against House's back, despite the disturbing sexual tension between them. But hey, House was warm, really warm.

Chase didn't notice a problem until they pulled up at House's apartment. "You said you'd take me home!"

"I lied."

The blonde glared and followed House inside.

The apartment was dark and Chase followed House inside sullenly. "I'll sleep on the couch."

House didn't say anything. He took of his coat and went into the kitchen to eat some peanut butter on a slice of old bread. Meanwhile Chase situated himself on the couch.

As the older doctor retreated into his bedroom he asked quietly, "I thought you didn't like one night stands."

After a moment a soft voice slithered through the darkness

"I lied."

A/N: reviews much appreciated and all reviews get e-cookies.


End file.
